


Blood runs thicker than water

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, I legit had to sit for a few moments and cry, Other, Why the hell do I enjoy writing angst this way, this hurt me so bad, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Preußenschlag (1932), Prussia finds out he is dying slowly and realizes he is due to die at the end of the war. He keeps it a secret from Germany, until the very end. My interpretation of how the dissolution of Prussia went down. WARNING Feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood runs thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> Shit son. This story ripped my heart from my chest, shoved it into a blender, drank it, regurgitated it, drank it again and shat it out, only to be set on fire and the ashes sent into space, where it now floats in the empty void of space, sore and abused from writing this really sad story.  
> Now, I could be wrong, but as the timeline goes:  
> Preußenschlag, in 1932 was when the cabinet of Prussia was dismissed under the Weimar Constitution, due to an unstable situation of the Prussian government, which kinda lead up to Prussia's dissolution later in the war.  
> And, as everyone knows, the Allies officially dissolved Prussia on February 25th, 1947.  
> AGAIN! I could be wrong. To think I've learned a bit more history through gay personifications of countries. Honestly.  
> Unpopular opinion- Am I the only one who is confused as to why Prussia is alive and kicking in all the official art despite being as dead as Holy Rome? And they always use him and never China? Dang it, I just want some more China! Is that too much to ask for?

It started at night. Prussia would find himself waking up abruptly with the cold sweats all over his body and the feeling of nausea tightening his throat. He always shrugged it off as something he ate the night before. That was, until it started happening three nights in a row. Each time, Prussia took some anti-nausea pills made for travel to ease his pain. Until one night, he ran out of pills and had no choice but to vomit. With a few splutters and a groan, he looked down and found the water stained red. That wasn’t food poisoning. Prussia realized what it was instantly. Just a few weeks before, his boss and his men were kicked off the Germany club. Germany’s new boss didn’t think his own government was fit for politics! Bah! Screw that! Prussia choked and puked up more blood into the toilet bowl. Suddenly, everything was starting to fall into place. He…He wasn’t going to die was he? He couldn’t die! He was the great Prussia! The big brother of Germany! The winner of every beer contest in the world! So what if his government was now silenced! That wasn’t going to stop him from being awesome. “Bruder? Are you okay?” Germany asked from behind the doorframe. Prussia jumped to his feet and hastily flushed the toilet “Ja, all gut. Just some bad food”

The weeks were starting to have the same routine: Wake up, eat breakfast, listen to Germany’s boss yammering on, go do some field work with Germany, vomit blood, eat lunch, meet up with the rest of the Axis, plan to do some more field work, eat dinner, sleep, wake up an hour or so later, vomit blood, go to sleep, repeat. Sometimes, the vomiting of blood would come earlier or later than expected; Prussia had gotten so used to the feeling that he could disguise it with an excuse to take a piss in a bush during their field work. Germany hadn’t expected anything yet. Maybe he already knew? He didn’t have to worry, Prussia reminded himself, and he was going to get through this. Sure times were getting tough, but he was certain he could get through it! Germany was becoming so much stronger now, surely they could pull through.

Nein. Prussia finally realized, there was a change in Germany too. It was mostly physical changes from what he could see. Sure he was into working out, but gaining that many muscles on his arms in such a short span of time was ridiculous! Now that he thought about it, his body was starting to feel a little frail. His fingers grew colder faster. There were pins and needles down his legs. Germany insisted it was because of poor circulation. Until the realization hit Prussia; this war was coming to a close. He was growing weaker by the second, and Germany was becoming a stronger nation. He knew now. He was going to die at the end of the war and become one half of Germany, as his strength seemed to be cutting in half and Germany’s had been growing so quickly.

Pure hell. Prussia thought Germany was going to make it through. He was so wrong. He was overpowered by the Allies and eventually surrendered. It was for the better, Prussia thought. War was never a beautiful thing and the way Germany would sometimes come home with new cuts and bruises on his body was something he could live without seeing. He too had his fair share of injuries from the war, also. The both of them were just relieved it was finally over. Prussia however, was on his last threads of life. His body ached. His eyes threatened to roll back and render him unconscious. And the blood. Gott, the blood. Germany eventually caught onto what was happening, and very quickly took Prussia to a hospital. The poor staff didn’t know what to do. With so many other soldiers and casualties from the war, begging to be saved. Of course, because they were nations, they had the first priority and in no time, Prussia found himself on a hospital bed, an IV drip in his arm and a cathedra filling blood into a bag under his bed at an alarming rate.

“…They gave the final verdict” Germany murmured quietly. Prussia didn’t move, he only barely opened his eyes. With a sore voice, Germany cleared his throat. “Half of my territory is to be split in half, one half belonging to Russia, the other, to America. Bruder, this means you’ll be staying at Herr Russia’s house a-and…” He swallowed and continued, “We won’t be able to see each other again”. Germany looked into Prussia’s eyes as he lay back in his bed. Prussia gave a regretful smile back and tried to muster all his strength to say something. “Listen, West. I never realized…how much you’ve grown…a-and how much weaker I’ve become. Pathetic, right?” Prussia whispered hoarsely. Germany gave a sharp gasp and clutched his brother’s hand tightly, after so many weeks of not hearing him talk. “Bruder? Bruder! Save your strength!” Germany cried, squeezing his hand. “…Nein. I don’t have any strength anymore, West. Listen. Both of us can’t exist anymore. I should’ve seen it coming” He tried to let out a soft laugh that sounded more like a breathy gasp, “I’m dissolving, Germany. I’m dissolving…into you”. Germany frantically shook his head and started to cry. “Nein, bruder! You can’t end like this! Come on, you’re going to stay at Herr Russia’s house and we’ll meet again one day. You’ve just had a hard time in the war is all, you can make it through!” Germany protested, holding on to Prussia’s hand for dear life with eyes clenched shut. Prussia simply smiled again and let out a few deep breaths. “Listen, Germany” Germany looked back into Prussia’s eyes with a pained expression; he was never called Germany unless it meant something important, “Become a strong nation for me, okay? Don’t…don’t go into any wars again…a-and please, live. Live for me, okay?”. Germany shook his head, his eyes stinging with tears. “Nein bruder! How can I live without you? You’re the only one I’ve ever had up to this point. Please, stay…” Germany protested shakily. This time, Prussia only let out a long breath, then went still. “Bruder…?” Germany shook Prussia’s shoulder. No response. “Bruder?!” he continued to shake him, still nothing. “Prussia! Prussia! Prussia!!!” the hospital staff ran in with alarmed expressions when they saw Germany trying to frantically shake his brother awake. “Code blue! Code blue! Grab the defibrillator! We cannot lose him!” a voice shouted from behind Germany. He felt himself being shoved away from Prussia and his body was forcefully ushered out the door as the doctors and nurses ran inside. Germany started to panic, falling to his knees and hyperventilating as he struggled to get back inside. “Bruder…bruder…” He called weakly to his brother limp in the hospital bed as doctors began to patch away the view. “Clear!” Bzzt! Germany whimpered and gasped in horror at the sight of Prussia’s body convulsing, his heart beating a few times on the monitor, then going dead. “You’re hurting him! Stop it!” Germany shrieked in a frenzy of panic, rushing to his side, “I’m his bruder! Let me help him! Let me-“his voice was cut when a nightstick was thumped over his head and everything went black.

When Germany woke up once again, he wasn’t in the same hospital. He didn’t know where he had been moved too until he looked through the window and saw the streets of the familiar West Berlin greeting him. There was the scuffling of feet beside his bed that made him flinch. “Germany? Hallo, I’m-“ Germany listened numbly to this man’s greeting, he didn’t care. All he wanted to know was what had happened to his brother. “In yesterday’s events, our hospital staff worked tirelessly to save your brother, the great Prussia…however, our efforts were in vain due to his inevitable dissolution that we couldn’t save him from. In this time, we offer therapy to deal with the grieving process and offer our sincere condolences...” The man paused briefly at the sight of Germany’s defeated face, “I will leave you to grieve in peace and allow one of our nurses to check up on you a little later. We’re so sorry”. And with that he turned and left. Germany didn’t know his eyes could produce so many tears in one sitting. Or his throat could ache anymore as he moaned woefully against his knees. He was alone. He and Prussia were no longer two nations, but one. He is, Germany.   


End file.
